


Rest well

by kitbug



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitbug/pseuds/kitbug
Summary: Thane and Shepard share a bed for the first time.  Shepard is apprehensive because she often has violent nightmares.  He puts her fears to rest.





	Rest well

“Siha?”

Shepard hummed an inquisitive in response and looked up at him with half-lidded eyes.  Thane was reclining on the sofa in her room, watching the fish swim in the tanks. They reminded him of Kahje and its endless oceans.  She was lying across his chest, legs tangled with his.  He hadn’t been entirely sure if she was still awake until she answered.  Quiet moments like this were so rare with Shepard. He was loathe to move her, but it was getting well into the night cycle on the ship.  He knew she didn’t sleep enough.

“It’s very late.”

She buried her face in his shoulder and made a small, unhappy noise.  “Don’t go, you’re comfy.”

Thane chuckled quietly and ran a hand through her hair.  “Your back will not thank you for this position come morning.”  

Shepard’s grip around his chest tightened.  “Don’t care.”

“I could stay the night.”  It was not something they’d done before, spending the night together.  She’d never asked him up to her cabin before now, and he wasn’t one to intrude.  She stiffened in his arms at the suggestion, prompting him to add, “I take no offense if you aren’t comfortable with that.”

She eased herself upright in his lap to meet his gaze and shook her head.  “It’s not that  _ I’m _ not comfortable with it, I just didn’t think  _ you _ would be.”

Thane frowned slightly.  “Have I done something to give you that impression?”

Shepard shook her head.  “No, you haven’t.  It’s just that I’m… not the most… restful sleeper, I guess you could say.”  She made a face he couldn’t quite parse.  “The blankets end up on the floor more often than not.”

“You have nightmares?”

She slumped back down against him.  He felt her nod after a moment.  “Almost every night,” she admitted quietly.

Thane pressed his lips against the top of her head and rubbed her back soothingly.  In the face of her normal bravado, it was easy to forget how many things haunted her.  A bad night never showed after her first cup of coffee.  “I would like to try, if you are willing.  Having someone with you might help keep your demons at bay.”

“... alright.  Just… don’t be mad if you wake up with a fist in your face.”

“It is my risk to take it, and I take it happily,” he said and sat up.  He pulled her sideways against his chest and looped an arm under her legs to carry her as he stood.  It was a short walk to the spacious bed. He set her down on the left side, where the pillows were mussed.  

Shepard crawled under the blankets as he walked around the bed.  He slid in behind her after tossing his shirt over the back of the desk chair.  They’d both been dressed for comfort after a long day in the field when she invited him up for a glass of wine.  There was no need to change.  His arms curled around her waist and pulled her back flush against his chest.  She melded against him like the space had always been hers.

Thane eased himself up on his elbow to look down at her.  “Is this comfortable?”

“Yeah, it’s nice,” she said and looked over her shoulder.  “And you?”

“Nothing brings me more comfort than being with you.”  Shepard flushed lightly, making him chuckle.  She still wasn’t quite used to such niceties.  “Your bed is also quite comfortable.  Much softer than my cot.”

“We’ll see how tonight goes.”  She burrowed her face into the pillow.  “If you don’t end up regretting it…”

“I won’t.”  He pressed his lips into her bare shoulder and laid back down.  He reached across her shoulders to entwine his hand with one of hers. “Rest well, siha.”

“You too, Thane.”

When he woke several hours later, face unmarred, he found her still curled up beside him.  They’d separated slightly since, and at some point she’d rolled over.  He gently brushed the dark red curls from her face to commit every detail to memory.  Sleep pulled the weight of a galaxy from her shoulders.  Her hard angles and lines softened, and the glow of her cybernetic scars dimmed.  Perhaps after they dealt with the Collectors, she could look this peaceful awake, once in a while.  Peace wasn’t something that seemed natural to her, given what he knew of her history--she was drawn to conflict like a moth to flame.

Shepard stirred under his gaze.  Her eyelids fluttered open, and she startled slightly upon realizing she wasn’t alone.  Her green eyes met his.  She relaxed and smiled, her tanned skin flushing lightly.  

“Good morning,” she said, her voice thick and sleepy.

“Good morning, siha,” he returned.  He cupped her cheek in one hand, and she covered it with her own.  “You slept well?”

“I… did.”  She seemed startled by the realization, her brow creasing slightly.  “I don’t think I dreamed at all.”

“I’m glad to have helped.”  He pressed his forehead to hers.  “You deserve your rest.”

Shepard tilted her head and slowly pressed her lips to his, and he felt her smile through the chaste kiss.  After she pulled away, she gave him a sly sideways glance.  “Might have to try this again tonight.  This could’ve just been a fluke.”

Thane chuckled dryly.  “It would be a shame to disappoint Dr. Solus by not testing the theory further.”  He pulled her back in against him and nuzzled the crook of her neck.  “Do you have anything that needs your attention this morning?”

“Nothing that Miranda can’t take care of.”  Her fingers trail along the frills on his cheek, pulling a low thrum from his throat.  “I’m not needed until we reach the relay this afternoon.  We have time to… figure some things out, if you like.  Maybe… make a new memory,” she purred, echoing their conversation the week before.

He rolled over and upright so that he was on top of her, straddling her hips.  She stared up at him with hooded eyes and a wicked grin that sent a pool of heat to his groin.  If his species blushed, he’d be as red as her hair.  

“I would enjoy that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Leather & Lace thing on Tumblr. [EllsterSMASH](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EllsterSMASH) made me do it. Day 1 was sharing a bed.
> 
> Here is my [tumblargh](http://kittlesandbugs.tumblr.com/) if you wanna swing by and say hi.


End file.
